


All you have to do is stay

by Fedies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kimi's trying to be romantic, M/M, Season 2016, Seb hates cold weather, Skiing, Snow, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: The season has come to an end and to celebrate this second year as team mates, Kimi decides to take Seb to ski in the Alps for a weekend.Who knows, maybe our German managed to make the cold and cynical Kimi Raikkonen a romantic boyfriend.(With the obligatory participation of that nosy Daniel Ricciardo.)





	All you have to do is stay

"But how long does it take ?!" Sebastian complained once again, dragging along the road uphill with the duffle bag over his shoulder, bundled up in his beige jacket with lots of scarf, gloves and matching hat.  
Kimi looked up at the sky as he proceeded forward.  
"The hotel is right in front of you, Seb. And if you're still complaining I'll put your ass in the ice, I swear"  
Sebastian knew he would be able to, and the thought made him shiver.  
It was really too cold.  
They had actually reached the hotel, a nice wooden log cabin with a large view from the outside.  
"Easy for you do not complain, you're Finnish, you're used to the snow that gets you armpits!"  
The pilot continued, once the key to their room was recovered.  
"You're German, not Cuban, it's not like you're used to the temperatures of the land of fire"  
Kimi answered vaguely, while fumbling with the magnetic card and the door lock, which finally opened.  
The suite was rustic in style, really perfect for a winter weekend in the snow; it was really welcoming.  
Sebastian smiled, he could not have asked for anything better.  
Simple, not too luxurious, as they liked them.  
"But I managed to silence Sebastian Vettel, I must consider myself a lucky one," said Kimi, ironic but satisfied to see the boy's expression.  
Sebastian approached him dangerously, until it was a span to separate their faces.  
"You always have to have the last word, eh?" he asked, with a mischievous smile.  
"Look who's talking"  
Both laughed softly, mirroring each other's eyes.  
Sebastian then leaned his forehead against Kimi's and sighed, still smiling and with eyes closed.  
"Kimi, thank you, all of this is ... perfect ... I could not ask for anything better, thank you, seriously"  
The Finn made their lips meet slowly and disarmingly, making both of them tremble.  
"Stop being an idiot in love, you'll get diabetes with all this romance"  
He pretended to complain, at nothing from his lips, taking away all the clothes he was wearing.  
"But if I'm converting you"  
Sebastian said victoriously, grabbing him by the collar of his coat.  
Kimi's icy lips touched the neck of Ferrari's number 5, startling him, and when both were alone in boxers and T-shirt he pushed Sebastian onto the bed, overhanging him.  
"I thought we were here to ski," Seb teased, playing with his elastic underpants.  
"Yes, and I thought Maurizio was a very sociable person," Kimi muttered in response, trying to ignore (with poor results) Sebastian's hands deliberately brushing his erection.  
"Ah, you're also sarcastic now, I'm proud of you!"  
"Close that mouth and kiss me, you idiot"  
Sebastian did not protest.

 

***

 

Two hours later Sebastian lay asleep in Kimi's arms, covered with a thick layer of duvets, naked and relaxed.  
Kimi did not hide a small smile as he watched his boyfriend sleep.  
The German's phone rang, interrupting the idyllic moment.  
Kimi chewed an oath and replied, without waking Seb.  
"Hello?"  
"Oh hello Kimi!" answered Daniel Ricciardo, with his shrill voice.  
"Dan. Do you need anything?"  
"Right, I did not want to interrupt your honeymoon, I wanted to ask Seb how your weekend was going"  
Daniel and Sebastian had been at Red Bull for a year and the German had given him many tips about his relationship with Daniil, so the Australian tried to behave accordingly.  
"Great, now gone."  
"Always nice"  
In response, the Finn hung up and turned off the phone, putting it back on the bedside table.  
"Who was?" Sebastian groaned, turning in the embrace of Kimi still sleepy.  
The companion smiled at him, leaving him a kiss on the uncovered shoulder.  
"Nobody, go back to sleep"  
"Only if you sleep with me"  
Kimi did not protest and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's body again, which laid his head on the Finnish's chest.  
"We have become really romantic to be disgusting," the German commented with amusement, already half asleep.  
"We've always been like that" Kimi replied, smiling with his eyes closed.


End file.
